


Flattered

by Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Winter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone/pseuds/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone
Summary: Sam really wants that date.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Plus Size Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Flattered

The coffee shop was full to the brim, something normal in such a cold morning. You patiently waited for your drink, knowing the workers were doing their best. You frequented the shop so much you knew all their names, at least the ones from the morning shift. 

There was Liam who hated having to take orders but loved to serve, Hannah who was the sweetest person you had ever met, Charlie who was always in a good mood, and Michelle who you considered a friend. 

You watched your friend try to not roll her eyes at a mean costumer, another normal thing in such a cold morning, the line was getting longer and the man couldn’t stop complaining for some reason. 

Another man, one you had seen around a few times, approached him, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Man, it’s not her fault. She gave you what you asked for, if you don’t like it get in the line again.”

The angry customer scoffed, moving the stranger’s hand from his shoulder and snatching his ticket before storming out of the shop. “Thanks, Sam,” you heard Michelle acknowledge the man who had interfered. 

The man joined the line, looking down at his phone as the line progressed. As you picked your order, you couldn’t help but check him out. He was more handsome from up-close, he also looked slightly annoyed. You were impressed by how many times he could check the time without going insane, maybe he was a good actor. 

Taking a seat near the window, you took your laptop out and started to work on your pending projects. Getting lost into the words being typed, you ignored the noise around you. It actually helped, having the sense of not being alone gave you more inspiration. 

Suddenly you yelped, scorching hot liquid falling onto your shoulder as you stood up. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Sam snatched a few napkins from the dispenser and handed them to you. “I didn’t see where I was going—“

“You would have if you didn’t look at your phone every two fucking seconds!” you snapped, ignoring the napkins being offered as you took your coat off. 

He stared, not able to take his eyes off the movements of your hands nor the way your figure was built. Swallowing harshly, he smirked. “Were you checking me out or something?”

You avoided his face. “No.”

“I’m flattered,” he pressed on, “I kind of checked you out too.”

Huffing, you sat back down, this time sideways to look up at him. “Am I supposed to say I’m flattered too?”

“You’re hard to charm, huh.” 

“You poured your coffee all over me, that’s not charming.”

“Okay.” He sat down at the table, just in front of your chair. “What does it take to charm you?”

“I would tell you to surprise me,” you twisted your body to face him, “but hot coffee counts as a surprise so...” he snorted, signaling for you to go in with the movement of his hand. “I don’t know, what if you’re a weirdo who pours coffee on people to get them to lower their walls and kidnap them?”

“Jesus,” he sighed heavily. “What about a date, sweetcheeks? At a public place where if you get kidnapped can be by someone who’s not me.”

“Fair enough,” you nodded and extended your hand. He stared at it, wondering how it would feel against his but ultimately confused by what you wanted. “Your phone, Sam,” you said his name for emphasis, “to give you my number? Or will you just come here and pour coffee over me when you‘re free for that date?”

“Could you please let the coffee thing go?” He feigned annoyance to hide his smirk, withdrawing his phone from his coat. Unlocking the device, he handed it to you by placing it softly on your open palm, his fingers barely brushing your soft skin. 

He watched you type, not blinking just to follow the movement of your fingers. He liked how your skin had felt, the contrast of your warm hand with his cold fingers. 

“The name’s (y/n). I’ll let the coffee thing go because you defended my friend, but just for that.” You gave him his phone back, lifting your cup to take a sip of coffee. A chuckle broke through you when your cellphone rang, the pleased semblance of his face making you keep yourself from complaining. Sam stayed there for a few more seconds, still staring at you. Upon feeling it, you tilted your head. “Didn’t you have somewhere to be?”

“What?” He tilted his head too before his eyes widened. “Shit! Yeah, you’re right!” he scrambled out of the seat, nodding effusively. “I’ll text you later, yeah?”

“Sure, good luck!” You were definitely eager for him to be free already. 

❆ ・・・・・ ❆ ・・・・・ ❆ ・・・・・ ❆

He ran for dramatic purposes, glaring at Bucky when he laughed. His friend unlocked the car, the crumbs from the donut he had been eaten still on his lap. Sam glared at Bucky as he got in the car, exhaling heavily. 

“Did it work?”

“Weirdly enough?” Sam chuckled, “it fucking did, man.”

“How did you tell her?

Sam licked his lips as Bucky started the car. He liked to be the one who drove but his friend had promised to help him get your number if he let him drive for a week. “I panicked because Peter’s girlfriend told me she doesn’t pay attention to people when she’s busy and she was on the computer.”

“What did you do, Wilson?” Bucky made a turn to take the road toward their shared apartment. 

“I tried your second idea, pouring coffee over her.”

“Man, she’s either crazy or really likes you.”

Sam punched his friend on the shoulder, Bucky only laughed and made a comment about how maybe you were both. 

His phone buzzed as they entered the apartment. Thinking it was Steve, Sam withdrew it in a flash. The message on the screen made Bucky laugh from behind him. 

_ Next time you want to ask me out, please don’t make your friend be an asshole in a crowded shop, you’re hopefully better than that. _

“You know what?” Bucky teased him, “if she ends up ditching you, give her my number.”

Sam grumbled, “shut up, grandpa.”


End file.
